vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (IDW)
|-|Pre-Nuclear Absorption= |-|Post-Nuclear Absortion= |-|Ongoing= |-|Rulers of Earth= |-|Fusion Godzilla= Summary A massive dinosaur emerged from the coast of Japan and went on a destructive rampage, and gained the power of radiation once hit by the Japanese army’s nuclear bomb. Dubbed Godzilla by scientists, this powerful kaijuu traveled across the world and indiscriminately destroyed anything in its path, its impact felt across the world throughout the events of Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters. Years later, during the events of Godzilla: Ongoing, the King of the Monsters must ally himself with kaijuu he had fought in the past against extra-terrestrial beings that threatens to bring an end to Earth. Godzilla once again returned in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, this time protecting Earth from the invading alien races Devonians, Kryogs and their living weapons, the Trilopods, with the help of allies he had never encountered before. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least Low 6-B | 6-B | At least 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla (IDW Publishing Comics) Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years. Classification: Kaiju, Irradiated Giant Dinosaur. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Nuclear Energy Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Keen sense of smell), Skilled in stealth, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), radioactive emissions (fish die in his presence) | Same, with Energy Projection and Energy Absorption in the form of Atomic, Breath Attack, Expert Hand-To-Hand fighter, Aura, Limited Flight, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. Regenerated a deep stabbing in his abdomen caused by Destoroyah in a few seconds), Can attract other kaiju to his location with his roar , Transformation (Into Fusion Godzilla; Godzilla absorbed the life-force of 14 kaiju; These and Zilla Jet Jaguar to obtain a power that far surpasses Magita), Resistance (To Mind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Resisted standing in lava, in which temperature levels are over 1,200 degrees Celsius), Matter Manipulation (Resisted Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Acid Manipulation (Tanked Hedorah's acid and acidic body), Sound Manipulation (Resisted a sonic dissonance), and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) | Same, with Life Force Absorption (Godzilla can absorb the life forces of multiple individuals at same time) to increase his powers. Attack Potency: Large Building level by virtue of sheer size | At least Small Country level+ (His beam struggle with Battra produced an explosion that parted the clouds above North America, and is confirmed by WoG to have contained more than the total energy of the 2004 Indian Ocean Earthquake, translating to a minimum of 4.78 teratons for each monster) | Country level (Able to cause damge to Spacegodzilla and Monster X with his Atomic Heat Ray, matched the beams of Spacegodzilla and Monster X. Spacegodzilla had previously defeated both Battra and Titanosaurus rather easily and Monster X's defeated Mothra) | At least Country level (Stronger than before absorbed the energy of a nuclear reactor and 3 nuclear bombs, so he was capable to defeat Destoroyah with a Super Atomic Heat Ray Destoroyah was previously unfaced by Godzilla attacks, killed the Trilopod Clone of Spacegodzilla) | At least Country level+ ( Godzilla absorbed the life-force of 14 kaiju, These, Zilla and Jet Jaguar, that are comparable to him, increasing his powers to a much higher level where he destroyed Magita with his Ruler Red Nuclear Pulse ) Speed: Superhuman | Superhuman travel speed (Travelled from Niijima Island to Tokyo in 3 hours, translating to 50 km/h) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Could catch fighter jets in mid-air with his tail and his atomic breath. Can dodge missile attacks from Mechagodzilla at close range) | Superhuman travel speed with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be at least as fast as before) | Superhuman travel speed with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be at least as fast as before) | Superhuman travel speed with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be at least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: At least Class K by sheer virtue of size | Class M '''by virtue of sheer size | 'Class M '''by virtue of sheer size | '''Class M '(Lifted the 55,000 ton Ebirah over his head) | Possibly '''Class G (Lifted Magita's Claw easily) Striking Strength: Large Building Class by sheer virtue of size | At least Small Country Class (Can trade physical blows with kaiju that withstood his atomic breath) | Country Class (Can trade physical blows with kaiju that withstood his atomic breath) | At least ' Country Class' (Can trade physical blows with kaiju that withstood his atomic breath) | At least Country Class+ (Should be more powerful, although he did not utilize physical blows against Magita) Durability: At least Town level (Took a Cruise Missile without damage) | At least Small Country level+ (Was at the epicentre of the explosion from his beam clash with Battra, although he was also knocked unconscious. Regularly tanked attacks from kaiju that matched him) | Country level (Survived the explosion caused by the clash of beams between himself, Spacegodzilla, and Monster X that merely knocked all three down , is confirmed stronger than his previous clash with Battra) | At least Country level (Tanked attacks from kaiju that matched him) | At least Country level+ (Survived being in the epicentre of the nuclear pulse explosion that blew Magita to pieces, albeit he was contemporarily unconscious due to the massive power output) Stamina: High (He can battle multiple kaiju of his level consecutively. Can swim across oceans without rest. However, his stamina starts to decrease in Fusion Form) Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size | Several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse, and Red Spiral Ray Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average. Godzilla was shown to invent strategies in order to fight a powerful threat, like when he took a nuclear reactor to power up himself, then somehow called Mothra to help him, and finally attracted Destroyah to a place where he would have the advantage. Godzilla suffered by the deaths of Kiryu and Moguera, he expressed his pain with a Battle cry, Has triggered a volcanic eruption to weaken Biollante enough for him to land the finishing blow, used the environment to his advantage in his battle against Zilla, and teamed up with other kaiju on multiple occasions to battle threats he found difficult to take on alone. Weaknesses: While his hide is resistant to heat enough to submerge himself in lava, his insides are somewhat more vulnerable (An explosion from an oil tanker to his open wound inflicted by Gaira was enough to trouble him) Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Atomic Breath= |-|Super Atomic Breath= |-|Orange Atomic Breath= |-|Ruler Spiral Heat Ray= |-|Nuclear Pulse= |-|Ruler Red Nuclear Pulse= |-|Flight= *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. These mecha Godzilla's show their force fields are immune to the Heat Beam's power, but Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse knocks them all down. *'Super Atomic Breath: '''A Stronger variation of the Atomic Breath used to kill stronger foes, at difference to the normal one, this one is able to envolve large Kaijus such as Destroyah, Keizer Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla-Trilopod. *'Orange Atomic Breath: An Atomic Breath with more Radiation able to kill many enemies at once. *'''Ruler Spiral Heat Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla take Life-Forces from 13 different Kaijus at same time and turning into Fusion Godzilla. *'Ruler Red Nuclear Pulse:' Possibly IDW Godzilla's strongest attack until date, able to kill Magita, Godzilla releases the energy from 14 Kaiju at same time. *'Flight:' IDW Godzilla is able to flight via shot his Atomic Breath to the ground, his speed can be equal to Hedorah's flight speed. Key: Pre-nuclear absorption | Post-nuclear absorption | Ongoing '''| '''Rulers of Earth | Fusion Godzilla Note: We consider the continuity consisting of Kingdom of Monsters, Ongoing (or 2012) and Rulers of Earth to be the Main IDW Continuity. This does not include incarnations in miniseries published by IDW. See here for the incarnation in Godzilla in Hell miniseries, and here for the incarnation in Godzilla: Rage Across Time miniseries. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Steven Universe (Steven Universe (verse)) Steven's Profile (Seasons 4-5 Steven and Fusion Godzilla was used, and speed was equalized) Inconcluisve Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Reptiles Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6